planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bloodhit111/15 Years of Auraxis Bundles Are Here!
__NOEDITSECTION__ PlanetSide 2 is celebrating 15 full years since the start of Auraxis, and for those that want to get decked out to celebrate, we're bringing some new bundles into the Depot on May 18th, 2018! The Bending Bundle will be available for the duration of the event, and contains a selection of revamped "retro" items. Plus, each day from May 18th to May 25th a different PlanetSide 1 continent-themed bundle will be available for just 24 hours! These bundles contain an assortment of items including camos, vehicle cosmetics, weapons and more at greatly reduced prices. Bending Bundle (May 18th to May 25th) - 1999 DBC *Solid Gray Camo *Solid Yellow Camo *Solid Cyan Camo *NC Rexo Armor and Helmet *VS Rexo Armor and Helmet *TR Rexo Armor and Helmet *PS1-AV Suppressor *PlanetSide Veteran Armor Decal *PlanetSide Veteran Vehicle Decal PS1-AV Suppressor (May 18th to May 25th) - 1499 DBC This is a cosmetic variant of the MKV-Suppressed SMG, and can be used for the Exceptional II directive. Oshur Bundle (Friday, May 18th) - 4691 999 DBC *Palm Camo *ANT NC2 Lumifiber Trim *ANT TR2 Lumifiber Trim *ANT VS2 Lumifiber Trim *ANT NS-A Horn *ANT VS Fury *ANT NC Fury *ANT TR Fury *VS Spitfire *NC Spitfire *TR Spitfire **Important Note: The Oshur Bundle will not be available on PS4. Searhus Bundle (Saturday, May 19th) - 3593 999 DBC *Jungle Forest Camo *Liberator NC2 Lumifiber Trim *Liberator TR2 Lumifiber Trim *Liberator VS2 Lumifiber Trim *Liberator NS-A Horn *Liberator NC Duster *Liberator TR Duster *Liberator VS Duster *NS-R3 Swarm Forseral Bundle (Sunday, May 20th) - 3593 999 DBC *Forest Ground Camo *Lightning Blue Lumifiber Bolt Trim *Lightning White Lumifiber Bolt Trim *Lightning Purple Lumifiber Bolt Trim *Lightning NS-B Horn *Lightning VS Skyguard *Lightning NC Skyguard *Lightning TR Skyguard *NSX Naginata Cyssor Bundle (Monday, May 21st) - 3593 999 DBC *Giraffe Camo *Valkyrie Blue Lumifiber XW Trim *Valkyrie Purple Lumifiber XW Trim *Valkyrie Red Lumifiber XW Trim *Valkyrie NS-B Horn *Valkyrie NC VLG Missile *Valkyrie TR VLG Missile *Valkyrie VS VLG Missile *NS-45 Pilot Solsar Bundle (Tuesday, May 22nd) - 3593 999 DBC *Dry Lake Camo *Harasser VS Lumifiber Trim 4 *Harasser TR Lumifiber Trim 4 *Harasser NC Lumifiber Trim 4 *Harasser NS-B Horn *Harasser VS Walker *Harasser TR Walker *Harasser NC Walker *NSX Yumi Ceryshen Bundle (Wednesday, May 23rd) - 3149 999 DBC *Rocky Tundra Camo *Flash NC Lumifiber Trim *Flash VS Lumifiber Trim *Flash TR Lumifiber Trim *Flash NS-C Horn *Flash NC Basilisk *Flash VS Basilisk *Flash TR Basilisk *NS-11C Ishundar Bundle (Thursday, May 24th) - 3992 999 DBC *Indar Scrub Camo *Sunderer NC Lumifiber Trim *Sunderer VS Lumifiber Trim *Sunderer TR Lumifiber Trim *Sunderer NS-C Horn *Sunderer NC Bulldog Front *Sunderer VS Bulldog Front *Sunderer TR Bulldog Front *Sunderer NC Walker Rear *Sunderer VS Walker Rear *Sunderer TR Walker Rear *NSX Tomoe Sanctuary Bundle (Friday, May 25th) - 4690 999 DBC *NC Stripe Camo *VS Stripe Camo *TR Stripe Camo *Galaxy NS-B Horn *Galaxy NC Lumifiber Trim *Galaxy VS Lumifiber Trim *Galaxy TR Lumifiber Trim *Galaxy NC Pelter (Left and Right) *Galaxy VS Pelter (Left and Right) *Galaxy TR Pelter (Left and Right) *NS-15M1 What's your favorite bundle? Share screenshots of your new gear with us on Facebook and Twitter! Original post Category:Blog posts Category:News